leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Soraka/historia
* | Miejsce urodzenia = Astralny Wymiar, | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * * * | Powiązani = , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *W pół drogi między gwiazdami a ziemią }} }} Wędrowniczka z astralnych wymiarów ponad , Soraka porzuciła nieśmiertelność na rzecz obrony ras śmiertelników przed ich własnymi, bardziej brutalnymi instynktami. Przemierza świat, by dzielić się cnotami współczucia i litości ze wszystkim napotkanymi ludźmi, lecząc nawet tych, którzy jej złorzeczą. Pomimo całego zła, które widziała, Soraka dalej wierzy, że ludzie z wciąż nie osiągnęli swojego potencjału. Gwiezdne Dziecko Wieki temu, gdy sam czas był jeszcze młody, mieszkańcy astralnej krainy z rosnącym zaniepokojeniem obserwowali raczkujące rasy zamieszkujące . Rasy te oddaliły się bardzo od tego, czym miały być w założeniu twórców, i skręciły na dziką, nieprzewidywalną i niebezpieczną ścieżkę. Wskazówki wplatane w nocne niebo pozostawały przez nich niezauważone lub, co gorsza, bywały źle interpretowane przez ich proste, śmiertelne umysły, co w konsekwencji prowadziło do chaosu, strachu i cierpienia. Nie mogąc już znieść tego widoku, jedna z astralnych istot postanowiła zstąpić do krain śmiertelnych, zdecydowana rozwiązać dla nich supły w tkaninie wszechświata. Dziecię z gwiazd przyjęło cielesną formę i chociaż potężna magiczna moc płynąca w jego żyłach paliła jego nowe ciało od środka, wiedziało ono, że cierpienie to niewiele znaczy, skoro może w ten sposób pomóc uleczyć to, co było zniszczone i niekompletne. I tak powołana została do istnienia Soraka, która wyruszyła w podróż, by koić niepokoje napotkanych śmiertelników. Szybko poznała, jak wielkie jest okrucieństwo, które ludy Runeterry w sobie chowały. Czy to na polach bitew niezliczonych konfliktów, czy w ruinach pełnych rozkładu miast lub na rubieżach rozciągającej się przed nimi nieokiełznanej dziczy: wszędzie tam Soraka widziała niekończące się walki, zdrady i cierpienie. Bez siły patrzyła, jak śmiertelnicy bezmyślnie niszczą wątki przeznaczenia, które mogliby snuć wspólnie. Ich życie jest zbyt krótkie, myślała. Nie są w stanie dostrzec większych wzorów. Jednak gdy Soraka żyła pośród nich, jako jedna z nich, próbując naprawić tyle zniszczeń, ile tylko mogła... stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Z rozmaitych splotów, węzłów i poskręcanych wzorów, wyłonił się nowy, niezamierzony projekt o oszałamiającej strukturze. Zagubieni i dzicy śmiertelnicy tworzyli sobie nową, nieznaną przyszłość. Z astralnej perspektywy wydawało się to całkowitym chaosem, ale dzięki jej nowemu spojrzeniu i błogosławieństwu gwiazd, pozwalającemu na opieranie się upływowi czasu, Soraka ujrzała niemal idealne piękno. Śmiertelnicy mieli co prawda niezmierzoną zdolność do okrucieństwa, ale dysponowali również ogromnym potencjałem życzliwości i motywacją, by mierzyć się z każdą rzeczą pod słońcem. Soraka zdała sobie sprawę, że jej misją nie jest naprawienie lub zduplikowanie astralnego wzoru. Część niej samej pragnęła spokoju i przewidywalności gwiazd, wiedziała jednak w głębi serca, że nieokiełznany dynamizm śmiertelników nie jest w stanie pomieścić się w tej statycznej wizji. Wzięła się więc do pracy z nową energią, gotowa odkryć niewykorzystane możliwości we wszystkim, na co natrafiała. Soraka pragnęła teraz inspirować i podpowiadać, a nie przewodzić, aby ujrzeć, jakie szlaki tworzyć będą dla siebie śmiertelnicy w ich krótkich żywotach. Przez tysiąclecia legendy o Gwiezdnym Dziecku powtarzane były we wszystkich krainach Runeterry. Niektóre plemiona wciąż przekazują opowieści o rogatej wędrowczyni, uzdrowicielce, dzięki której nawet najmroźniejsze zimy nie były straszne. W głębinach opowiada się o fioletowoskórej medyczce, która oczyszczała płuca skażone Szarością. Zaś w targanej niepokojami najstarsze mity Vastajaszai'rei mówią o wieszczce, która rozmawiała z samymi gwiazdami i przywoływała ich światło, aby leczyć rany i spopielać tych, którzy wyrządzaliby dalsze szkody Pierwotnej Krainie. Obecnie Soraka za swoją siedzibę obrała wysunięte najbardziej na zachód szczyty . Czuwa nad odosobnionymi vastajańskimi plemionami, nauczając je sztuki uzdrawiania i po cichu wykorzystując do własnych planów. Nie wiadomo, co przyciągnęło ją do wielkiej góry i tylko ona sama wie, jak długo tam pozostanie. Wiele razy widziała, jak całe cywilizacje chwiały się na krawędzi zagłady i nauczyła się, że nie może ocalić tych, którzy nie chcą być ocaleni, ani zmusić ich do ujrzenia tego, czego sobie nie życzą. Ale Soraka nigdy nie przestanie próbować. W pół drogi między gwiazdami a ziemią Noc była idealna, by napić się herbaty. Chłodna co prawda, ale bezchmurna — tak orzeźwiająca, jak mogło się to zdarzyć tylko na . Soraka spodziewała się gościa. Śnieg w kamiennym naczyniu, ustawionym w samym sercu jej niewielkiej jurty, zaczął się już roztapiać. Wraz z ciepłem po pomieszczeniu rozchodził się aromat wysuszonych liści herbacianych i rzadkich górskich ziół. Przekroczyła pomieszczenie, mijając regał, który zbudowała wzdłuż tylnej ściany. Jak reszta jej domu, był on nieco krzywy. Stolarstwo nie należało do jej zdolności śmiertelniczki. Zbudowała go jednak, ponieważ uwielbiała znajdujące się na nim pamiątki. Był tam wieniec z liści wierzby z Omikayalan, niewielki złoty żołądź od bliskiego przyjaciela z , a także najstarszy z nich wszystkich, na pewno starszy od każdej śmiertelnej istoty, kamienny pies z dawnych dni Nashramae. Musiała kiedyś jeszcze odwiedzić to miasto. Nie była tam od stuleci, a miała słabość do jego mieszkańców. Otrząsnęła się ze wspomnień, gdy usłyszała dobiegający z zewnątrz hałas. Krzyki. Ujadanie. W samą porę. W ciemnościach sfora wilków otaczała coś na śniegu. Wyszła w noc, wyprostowana, z wysoko uniesioną głową. Księżyc widniał na niebie i wydawał się nieco większy niż w rzeczywistości, jak to często bywało w Targonie. Jej dom, znajdujący się w połowie drogi na szczyt, od wschodu odgradzały poszarpane skały, a od zachodu rozległa przepaść, której dno wypełniała mgła. Wiatr z zachodu stale chłostał tę okolicę. Dzikie bestie często przemierzały te rejony, rzadko się jednak zdarzało, by znalazły ofiarę. Wilki zwróciły się w jej stronę, na wpół widoczne w przytłumionym świetle z okien jurty. W tym momencie wybrzuszenie na śniegu się poruszyło. To była dziewczyna. Pełnymi przerażenia oczami wpatrywała się w Sorakę, zaciskając drżące dłonie na drewnianej włóczni. Tylko jedna rzecz przyciągała ludzi do tych odległych klifów w pobliży Świętej Góry. Nigdy jednak nie byli tak młodzi. Wilki rzuciły się na Sorakę jednocześnie, usłyszała jednak, jak gwiazdy wydają z siebie krzyk w jej obronie. Z jej palców wystrzeliły iskry i spowiła stado złotym ogniem. Hałas, który tym wywołała, sprawił, że większość wilków cofnęła się, powodowana pierwotnym strachem, ale jeden z nich został na miejscu: tył jego ciała był przygnieciony dogasającymi węglami. Wył i warczał, próbując się uwolnić. Reszta stada zniknęła w lodowych pustkowiach, porzucając swego towarzysza na łaskę losu. Soraka potrząsnęła głową i uklękła na poznaczonym popiołem śniegu, wyciągając ręce przed siebie. Nie mogła znieść cierpienia tej biednej istoty. Przyczołgał się do niej. Gdy położyła ręce na jego zakrwawionym ciele, warknął i zatopił kły w jej ramieniu. Auć. Śmiertelność ma swoje minusy. — Przestań! — krzyknęła dziewczyna. — On cię zabije! Soraka poczuła, jak na jej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. — Nie obawiam się wilków — odparła, a światło spłynęło po jej ramionach na poranione wilcze ciało. — Poza tym — dodała — Targon należy do niego tak samo, jak do mnie. Ciało zwierzęcia zaczęło się zrastać, strzaskane kości łączyły się na powrót niczym rzeźba z gliny w rękach wprawnego artysty. Ale opuszczająca ją magia paliła. Zamknęła oczy i na chwilę zatraciła się w bólu. Gdy je otworzyła, wilk uciekł. Pozostała jedynie dziewczyna. Wpatrywała się w róg Soraki — Soraka dobrze wiedziała, o czym dziewczyna myśli. — Czy jesteś... jedną z tych rzeczy? — Jakich rzeczy? — Demonów. Słyszałam... Soraka wybuchła śmiechem. Zanim jednak zdołała odpowiedzieć, dziewczyna opadła z sił, a czubek jej włóczni wbił się w ziemię. Dopiero wówczas, gdy jej umysł się oczyścił, Soraka wyczuła ogrom bólu, jaki odczuwała dziewczyna. Jej ramiona były sczerniałe aż po same łokcie. Palce przymarzły jej do włóczni, ciało nad nimi jaśniało czerwienią. Takie odmrożenia… doprowadzą wkrótce do śmierci. Gdy położyła rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny, ta się wzdrygnęła, co zaniepokoiło Sorakę. Ludzie byli interesujący, gdy przychodziło do uzdrawiania. Mieli złożone umysły. Kluczowe było zawsze porozumienie: musieli chcieć zostać uleczeni. Czasem wpuszczała swoją magię głęboko w ranę tylko po to, by zostać odepchnięta. Ale nie tym razem. Dziewczyna była zbyt zmęczona, całą energię zużyła, by się tutaj wspiąć. Soraka wypełniła martwe ciało wszelką magią, jaką była w stanie z siebie dać, przebijając się przez ból. Zwoje szmaragdowego światła wiły się w górę ramion dziewczyny. Włócznia upadła na ziemię. Wraz z postępami pracy Soraka dostrzegała, jak skóra zmienia kolor z czerwonego, czarnego i fioletowego na zwykłą szarość. Proszę. Powinno wystarczyć. — Wyglądam ci na demona? — spytała Soraka. Jej złote oczy zalśniły w ciemnościach. Dziewczyna milczała. Po chwili Soraka postanowiła ją przycisnąć. — Wspinasz się na szczyt. Po co? Ale dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok, zawstydzona, wzruszając uzdrowionymi ramionami. — Moja rodzina… — rzuciła, kręcąc głową. — Jesteśmy… Rakkorami. Jesteśmy wojownikami. Moja matka jest z nas wszystkich najsilniejsza. Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest być jedyną osobą, która nie potrafi walczyć. Być… — urwała, próbując znaleźć właściwe słowo. — Słaba. Soraka machnęła ręką w kierunku ścieżki, którą podążała dziewczyna, tej prowadzącej do podnóża Targonu. — Przeszłaś taką drogę i wciąż uważasz, że jesteś słaba? — Wkrótce nie będę — odpowiedziała dziewczyna, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. — Nie, gdy dotrę na szczyt. Przejdę ostatni wierzchołek i wkroczę w niebiosa, tak jak w starych opowieściach. Wtedy… Wtedy będą musieli przyznać, że jestem silna. Nikt, kto był wśród gwiazd, nie będzie poniżony. — Chciałabym, żeby to była prawda — stwierdziła Soraka, uśmiechając się nieco zbyt szeroko. Kątem oka spostrzegła zdumiony wyraz twarzy dziewczyny, nim odwróciła się i podeszła do krawędzi ścieżki. Gwiazdy ponad nimi rozciągały się na granatowym niebie, jaśniejsze niż gdziekolwiek indziej na świecie. Śpiewały pieśń, którą tylko ona mogła usłyszeć. Znajdowała się w swoim domu. Nie zawsze nim był. Ale był domem, który stworzyła. — Chodź — powiedziała Soraka. Wzniosła rękę i powiodła palcami po niebie. Gdy to zrobiła, chmury i mgła przesłoniły księżyc, przybierając postać twarzy, które dziewczyna z pewnością znała z opowieści. Młoda kobieta o jasnych włosach. Jej przeciwieństwo, kobieta z twarzą jaśniejącą niczym słońce. Oraz wojowniczka z włócznią podobną do tej, którą dzierżyła dziewczyna. — Wszyscy ci śmiertelnicy dotarli do wierzchołka. Ale ścieżkę tę wybrali całą swoją duszą. — Odwróciła się do dziewczyny, przemawiając z wolna, beznamiętnie. — Nie wybrałaś tej góry szczerze. A Targon nie wybierze ciebie. Zmierzasz na śmierć. Nie rób tego. Dziewczyna się odwróciła. Przez jakiś czas milczała. — No to gdzie mam iść? — spytała w końcu cierpkim tonem. — Nie mogę wrócić do domu. Nie mogę wrócić do nich. Gdzie indziej mam iść? Soraka się uśmiechnęła. — Świat jest rozległy. Masz przed sobą wiele dróg. Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli mi pozwolisz. Obrazy na księżycu rozwiały się. Soraka ruszyła w kierunku żółtej jurty wciśniętej między pobliskie skały. — Najpierw jednak chodź do środka i się ogrzej. Nie ma sensu próbować od nowa przed świtem. Poza tym zagrzałam wodę. Noc jest idealna na filiżankę herbaty. cs:Soraka/Příběh de:Soraka/Hintergrund en:Soraka/Background fr:Soraka/Historique ru:Сорака/Background sk:Soraka/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów